


When You Find The Answer, You'll Know

by CaughtFeelings



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Marriage Proposal, True Love, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23504950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaughtFeelings/pseuds/CaughtFeelings
Summary: Ladybug knew that Chat Noir was going to propose to her before he actually did. She needed to make sure he didn't, until she had an answer for him.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 10
Kudos: 124





	When You Find The Answer, You'll Know

“I have a confession,” Ladybug murmured into Chat Noir’s shoulder, as they lay on the rooftop and held each other. The warm gold of the bustling Parisian night below them, and the crystalline clarity of the stars above, grounded him in a sense of peace so perfect, he couldn’t help but trust that whatever was on her mind would not be a crisis.

He chuckled quietly, both arms wrapped around her, hugging her slightly tighter for a moment. “It’s a little late to profess your undying devotion to me,” he said. “Seeing as how we get married in nine hours.”

She laughed, and got up to look at him, so he closed his eyes; it was technically after midnight, and he was already unlucky enough he was absolutely not going to look at his bride before the ceremony on their wedding day. He flattened his ears for a moment, though, with worry. “Wait, we’re still getting married, right? I didn’t ruin it just now?”

Her lips on his were all the response that he needed, and he relaxed again.

“I knew you were going to propose a solid week before you did,” she said, taking his hand and threading her fingers between his. The Miraculous on his right hand came impossibly close, but didn’t quite touch, the engagement ring on hers.

“Remind me to never get on the Ladyblogger’s bad side,” he responded. “The only living soul I told was my Kwami, and I know he wasn’t talking. I don’t know where she sniffed out that scoop, but I’m grateful you’re the only one she told.”

“Oh, she doesn’t know,” Ladybug said, her voice betraying how proud she was of discovering the secret. “ _You_ told me.”

He sat up slightly, in mock horror. “I did no such thing! I waited to purrpose to you properly.”

“Officially, no. But you’ve always been soft, affectionate with me- but suddenly, you started looking at me differently. Like I was made of glass, or spun clouds; like I was royalty; like I wasn’t quite real, or the only thing that was. You had made a decision. It wasn’t hard to deduce what it was.”

“And you let me do it,” he sighed, happily. “You could have told me not to, and it would have broken my heart again, but I would have listened. You could have asked me, before I asked you. But you let me plan it perfectly.”

“That’s my confession,” she said, shifting to sit up and look at him. He kept his eyes closed, but she kept his hand in hers. “I distracted you.”

“You what!”

“Do you remember that mystery shop on the internet that started selling little gold bells on black leather necklaces, and how, essentially overnight, you had a _lot_ more fans?”

He did. It gave him flashbacks to the perfume ad- all the appreciation from random civilians he had wanted as a teenager, hitting all at once the instant he had wanted a moment of privacy. He had blamed it on the bad luck, but that didn’t seem fair; it was love bombing, after all.

“That was you?” he asked. “Did you hire all those people?”

“Of course not,” Ladybug said. “Their love was genuine. It just took a little social media magic to feature the posts on the Ladyblog dedicated to you a little more prominently, targeted ads for your swag a little more actively than mine, and a very talented designer, before an unofficial Chat Noir Appreciation Week could divert enough of your attention that I could really think about my answer.”

“How did you do that?!?”

She hummed. “I have my ways,” she said, her voice flirty.

He sat up, his hand rubbing her arm until he found her torso, and hugged her. “I don’t want you to feel pressured into anything,” he told her quietly, “and I don’t want you to feel like you’re settling for me. If you’re not sure, I can live with the answer being “no” until you’re certain it’s “yes.” Even if it never is. I’ve always loved you, but I absolutely do not want to be with you only because I’ve worn you down.”

“My wonderful kitten,” she said, pressing her forehead to his, “You’re not pressuring me and I’m not settling for you. That was what I needed some time to think about, and that’s why I haven’t talked to you about it until now. But your support, your chivalry, your kindness, your humor-”

“I knew it-”

“-anyone would be lucky to have you, and I fell in love with you without noticing it. That’s what I realized in that week. Because love doesn’t always feel like the sweep-you-off-your-feet meet-cute ride-off-into-the-sunset that you think it does. Sometimes it’s about becoming close to someone, and then realizing that they’re the one person you can’t imagine your life without, and they’ve stopped being just a partner, just a friend for you, a very long time ago. And that’s why, when I walk down the aisle and see your unmasked face for the first time in a few hours, it won’t matter who you are. I _know_ you, on a fundamental level. I trust you implicitly. I fell in love with you before I realized it, and it just took some time to reconcile the way I thought the world worked with the way it sometimes surprises you.”

He wanted so badly to see her, to read her, but he felt the emotions in her voice and the way she held his hand, and so he kissed her again, and it was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies that this is basically an outline; I might write the full wild goose chase Ladybug sends Chat Noir on at some later date, but holy buckets do I have enough WIPs going right now/ am reluctant to commit to any larger projects until at least one of them comes to a close <3


End file.
